Tainted Angel, Pure Heart
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: First KH fic! will be Yaoi between Sora and Riku! Sora's looking for Riku, but Riku feels rejected! Hope you guys like please R&R! lol!
1. Default Chapter

Tainted Angel, Pure heart  
  
Hi everyone! How you doing? I have finally managed to purchase the wonderful Kingdom hearts! Yay! It's cool! Love the game (Though it will never be as good as the Final Fantasy series) I've nearly completed it but Ansem is so friking hard to beat, after that Dark side, and then there's the dodgy camera angles, *Mutters* Stupid camera angles...  
  
Jen: Get on with it! *Frowns*  
  
Cyn-Chan: Yes. Please do.  
  
Me: Okay, gee...this story is set after Riku kidnaps Pinocchio and will continue onwards! WARNING: This will eventually be a Yaoi between Sora and Riku so if you don't like...DON'T FRIGGIN' READ!!! Otherwise please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 Childhood memories  
  
Riku stared across the purple/blue room that was Monstro's bowels, in utter disbelief as Sora his child hood friend, the kid he'd known since he was two, drew out the fabled Keyblade and got into what Riku instantly recognised as Sora's defensive stance, Donald and Goofy followed suit behind him ready, the blue haired teenager folded his arms across his chest and shook his head sadly. "You...You'd fight me Sora? Me, your friend for a puppet that has no heart?" Sora blinked and paused before biting his lip, unsure now of what to do, after a moment Sora locked eyes with Riku's eyes blue one's and sighed.  
  
"Riku...I'm sorry, Pinocchio my not have a real heart but at least he still has a conscience and, and so do I, both my heart and my conscience is telling me that this is all wrong" Sora took deep breath. "I'm sorry Riku but I can't just stand by and let you hurt Pinocchio, you're on the wrong side, and, if I have to fight you, then I will!" Riku didn't answer he just blinked, completely taken back by the determination that was blazing through the brunette's eyes. Sora looked so serious about this, and Riku had never seen Sora really serious about anything...  
  
Riku closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about what he should do 'He...he's grown up, matured so much, but why? Why isn't he my friend anymore?' Riku wanted to hug the brunette, beg him to tell him that they were still friends... 'Don't even think about it, he left you for the duck and the mongrel, he replaced you!' Riku blinked and looked at Sora, still in his defensive stance, pain wrapping itself around the blue haired teenager's heart. 'Sora? Why? I always believed in you, I always thought the Maleficent was lying to me, but...but she must have been right, for it to hurt this much she must have been...'  
  
Riku sighed painfully pushing his emotions away and remaining passive, then stood ready Sword in hand. "Okay Sora, you leave me no choice let's do it your way-" But before either of the two could move towards one another, the parasite cage the had trapped Pinocchio earlier, had come back for round two, it came out of nowhere landing in the middle of the two boy's, both Sora and Riku had to dodge it to avoid being squashed.  
  
Surprisingly it ignored Riku completely and went straight of Sora, Donald, and Goofy who instantly leaped into the fray. Riku couldn't help but feel great jealousy towards Donald and Goofy as he saw the three working as a team. 'That should be me at Sora's side! Not them!...but I forgot, Sora left me for them, well fine! If he doesn't care neither do I!' Riku glared at the group before summoning a dark portal, but as he stepped through he felt his anger leave him. 'Why though? Why is it that every time I try not to care, I always do? No matter what I do I still care about him...'Then in a small flash Riku and the portal were gone, leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy on there own to fight the Parasite cage alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora watched in slight satisfaction as the parasite cage writhed and squirmed on the ground before it imploded into a thousand tiny wisps of light. "We did it!" Donald cheered happily, as he waved his wisdom staff in the air as a sign of victory, Goofy gawffed and nodded before leaning casually on his golem shield for support. Sora grinned at his friends, but it was soon wiped from his face when he realised that Riku was nowhere to be seen; Riku had gone once again without an explanation. "Come on guys let's get Pinocchio back to Gepetto..." Donald and Goofy exchanged a look with one another before Donald shrugged and followed his friend out of Monstro's bowels.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Pinocchio was returned to Gepetto, the three boarded the gummi ship and with on great blast, were spat out of Monstro's mouth. "Phew! Glad were out of there!" Goofy sighed as Donald hit the controls for taking them to their next world, Atlanticia. " I hope that Gepetto and Pinocchio will be okay in there," Donald said staring the engine, Sora didn't say anything; he was to deep in thought about Riku. 'Riku? What's happened to you?...Why? Why have you turned so dark towards me? You were never like that...I...I remember...Zzz' The battle with the Parasite cage had finally taken it's toll on the brunette as Sora's head drooped onto his shoulder as he fell fast asleep.  
  
~Flashback 6 years ago~  
  
The Sky crackled and flashed with lightening as a rain of small meteors began whizzing down on Destiny Island, all the men, women and children hurried to the nearby shelter they had made, being forewarned of this disaster, all headed to the shelters, all but two small figures, who instead went in the opposite direction and headed straight towards a small hole on the base of a large tree...  
  
"We made it!" A small brunette boy gasped as he stumbled inside, another boy a little older than the other, followed him. "Here is gonna be a lot better to hide than that big thing they built isn't it Riku?" The blue haired boy, Riku nodded smiling, before picking up a lose stone from the floor and tossing it from one hand to the other. The brunette nodded his big blue eyes watching Riku toss the stone lightly. There was a rumbling sound and the younger boy looked up at the cave's roof expectantly, but nothing came. "How long do you think the big rocks are gonna be here until they go away?"  
  
Riku shook his head slightly and shrugged "I don't know Sora, until there tired I guess" The brunette, Sora nodded and grinned cheerfully and then picked up a stone, but instead of Riku, he began drawing on the smooth grey walls of the secret cave. After a while Riku's childish curiosity got the better of him. "What cha drawing?" Sora gave a little giggle before moving aside for Riku to look; there was a drawing of a meteor and what looked like Sora fighting it off with a sword, while protecting someone behind him. "Who's that? Selphie?" Riku teased, pointing at the figure behind the drawing of Sora, while both he and the brunette giggled. "No it's you silly!" Riku just giggled again his laugh echoing off the cave walls. Sora pouted, "It is you see! I added your shoes!" Riku peered closely, and sure enough, he could just see his shoes that were badly drawn by the younger boy.  
  
"Your bad!" Sora giggled and nodded until both were in fits of laughter, there happy sounds echoing and bouncing off the walls. After the two got calm again Riku decided to sit up, Sora smiled following suit. "Hey Sora?"  
  
"Yeah Riku?"  
  
"Promise me, that when were older, we'll go out and have real adventures, not all this kid's stuff, the real thing going out and finding treasure, meeting other girls and boys from other worlds! It'd be great!" Riku said enthusiastically, waving his arms about wildly. Sora giggled and proceeded to pretend to think about this, but ended up nodding in agreement. "Okay I promise, we'll go out into the world and really see what it's like, just the two of us!" Riku nodded and placed his small pale hand on Sora's slightly tanned one "Yeah just the two of us".  
  
Sora laughed once the promise was made but stopped suddenly, as there was several loud bangs and creaking of tree branches, bit's of dust and dirt rained down on the two boys. "Sora? You scared?" The brunette shook his head instantly and smiled. "Nope not if you're here I'm not!"  
  
Riku shook his head at his brunette friend and sighed before lying on his back. "Hey Riku?" Riku mmmmd to show that he was listening, Sora giggled before continuing. "Do...do you know what a kiss is?" Riku blinked and sat up giving his friend a puzzled look.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" The blue haired boy asked, as Sora loosely wrapped his arms around his knees as he thought of a decent answer to this question, and then took a deep breath. "Well...it's just that I heard Tidus's mom mention it to my mom, she said Tidus and Selphie kissed?" Riku blinked and clapped a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter from escaping.  
  
"Tidus and Selphie KISSED???" Then Riku burst into a fit of giggles, Sora frowned wondering why Riku was laughing so much, and Riku noticed The Brunette's expression and forced himself to stop quickly. "You really don't know what a kiss is do ya?" Sra shook his head slowly still wondering why Riku laughed at him, it hurt in a way that maybe Riku knew more about it than he did. The blue haired boy sighed and wrapped an arm around Sora. "Hey I wasn't laughing' at you, I wouldn't do that, but I can just imagine Tidus and Selphie's faces when they got caught!" Sora smiled in relief and frowned again.  
  
"So...what IS a kiss?" Riku opened his mouth to say something but closed it again before shaking his head in defeat. "I know what it is but I don't know how to...say it I guess the only way to find out is to kiss some one you like!" The younger boy nodded thinking deeply about this, then a small light bulb went off in his head, but the thought also made Sora blush redder than a tomato, his blush was almost glowing in the murky semi- darkness. "Hey your blushing!" Riku giggled, "What's up?" Sora sighed if he refused to give his friend and answer Riku would nag it out of him and Riku was a very good nagger...  
  
"Will...will you kiss me then?" Sora blurted out before his brain had a chance to catch up with his mouth, Riku just gaped at him dumbly for about a minute with a 'What the heck?' look plastered onto his small cute face. Sora bit his lip and turned away had he gone to far? Would he lose his only real friend? "Okay Sora..." Sora's head snapped up to look at a smiling Riku, who crawled closer to his friend. Sora's face lit up with excitement! Riku was going to kiss him! "Okay what do we do then?" the older boy pondered about this for a while before answering.  
  
"All we do is press our lips together that's it easy!" Sora shrugged and nodded going along with what Riku was saying albeit a bit nervously. "It's okay Sora it won't hurt it's meant to be nice...I think". Sora nodded and closed his eyes, both quickly leaning towards one another...  
  
...Before they bashed their noses together.  
  
"Ouch!" Sora moaned grabbing his aching nose and rubbing it where the noses had connected "Riku! You said it wouldn't hurt! If it's like this I'm NEVER kissing a girl!" The brunette whimpered still clutching his nose. Riku sighed and frowned wondering what went wrong, he'd seen his mom and dad kiss all the time and they always...  
  
Riku's face brightened as he realised his mistake. "Sora, move your head to one side Kay?" The brunette nodded and did as he was told, cocking his head onto his shoulder, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Okay but wh-" Sort was cut off as Riku's lips met his and embraced in a deep kiss, Riku's arms wrapped around his waist. Sora's eyes widened to the size of hubcaps as he realized what was happening, but once over the official shock Sora relaxed in Riku's arms and began kissing back, Sora smiled under the kiss; Riku was right kissing WAS nice.  
  
After a minute the two separated gasping for air. "...Whoa..." was all the younger boy could say for a while as he got his breath back. Riku smirked as his friends cute, yet bewildered expression, so it wasn't only him who liked the kiss... 'He tastes almost like...cherries..." Riku smiled at the thought.  
  
Then the two looked at on another and laughed realising the funny expressions they had on their faces. "Wow" Sora gasped after he'd calmed down enough, "That was fun, hey Riku maybe we should do it more often!" Riku sighed and shook his head, the blue haired boy may only have been 8, but he knew that kissing other boys wasn't exactly normal, yet...he liked kissing Sora. "I don't think we should, but, were still best friends right?" Sora nodded grinning happily before he hugged his friend his nose forgotten, as long as Riku was his friend everything would be fine...  
  
Sora yawned and stretched as tiredness began to creep up on him, Riku huffed. "You tired already, we just got here!" Sora shrugged and curled up in the earth floor ready to sleep, Riku sighed, it was no fun playing by yourself and besides, he'd wake Sora up if he did. Riku sighed and lay down next to Sora, wrapping his small arm around Sora's waist. "Night Riku"  
  
"Good night Sora..." Then within seconds the two boys were fast asleep completely unaware that the storm had broken and the most unusual discovery was about to be made...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~*~  
  
'CRUNCH' Sora awoke with a jolt as the Gummi ship shuddered violently before it steadied again. "Wha-What happened?" Sora asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and looked out of one of the windows of the ship Sora couldn't see much but the blue/purpley recesses of space. He turned back to Donald who was currently blushing bright red. "Err, we bumped into a small meteor that's all. Sora snicker while Donald if it was possible, went even redder. Goofy exchanged a look with Sora and the two snorted with laughter, both desperately trying not to let it escape from there mouths.  
  
"Okay, okay it wasn't THAT funny" Donald muttered as they passed another meteor and caught sight of Atlanticia. "There it is Atlanticia, told you we'd make it!" Donald Quacked happily, but Sora frowned in worry. "Donald hoe are we supposed to breath down there, the whole planet is made of water..." Donald just smiled as mysterious smile before he answered. "Just leave that, to me..."  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Way Hey! I finished it! Finally! This was a least 6 pages long! Man I have to work faster than this, but College is hell... So? You guys proud of me?  
  
Jen: Why should they? You haven't updated any of your older stories for ages... *Frowns*  
  
Me: I know, but I am improving! I promise!  
  
Jen: *Sigh* Whatever  
  
Me: Just ignore her! Please R+R please tell me what you think! And I'll try and make the next chapter ASAP! Bye!! 


	2. ACK!

Hey everyone! Lol! U thought this was the next chapter didn't u? No unfortunately not, you see I was writing it in the middle of class and I've had it confiscated! O__o god knows what my tutor is going to say if he reads it! Here's my example! @__@  
  
Tutor 1(He's called Jamie!): Hmm I wonder what was so interesting to write about in MY class... *Flicks open the page* ...OH MY GOD!!! *Eyes wide* hmmm...  
  
Tutor 2: (She's called Lisa, Jamie's G/friend!) What? What is it?  
  
Jamie: Uh nothing! *Hides page* Nothing at all! -__-;;  
  
Lisa: Lemmie see! *Grabs page and reads it*...Oh my god! @__@ *Faints*  
  
Tutor 3: what's up...  
  
Etc, Etc...  
  
And so on and so forth until every god damned tutor I know knows I write Yaoi, god knows what I'll do if they DO read it and they mention it at Parents evening! *Shudders* Lets just say the word and understanding of Yaoi and My mother have never met!  
  
So for now I currently have no chapter to write up! Jamie said I could have it back by the end of the week so even if he does read it I'll get it to you when I write it up! Lol!  
  
Peace.  
  
Luv and hugs  
  
Jadexx 


End file.
